


Уйти на Запад

by Cunla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1870 год. Дикий Запад. Одно таинственное бегство, один маршал, один ищущий себя парень и много вопросов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уйти на Запад

Глава 1.

Была почти полночь, когда Дерек въехал в город. Темноту разбивали только огни из салуна, а улица была необычно тиха для этого времени года - получившие свой сезонный заработок ковбои обычно устраивали кутежи сутками, а в окрестностях было как минимум три крупных ранчо. Гомон с редкой стрельбой насторожили бы меньше, чем это спокойствие. Тем более, что салун работал. Дерек находился не в том положении, чтобы пропускать подобные предостережения. От разворота обратно на дорогу к Доджу его остановили только накопившиеся грязь и усталость. Припасы тоже подходили к концу.   
Дерек проехал по улице к зданию гостиницы — даже в таком захолустье вывеска помпезно заявляла о себе в темноте: «Приют ковбоя». Внутри оказалось скорее опрятно, как будто здесь хозяйствовала какая-нибудь шведка. За небольшой конторкой, закинув ноги на табурет, спал ярко-рыжий парень. Дерек негромко, коротко свистнул, и тот дернулся просыпаясь. Всклокоченный со сна, как новорожденный теленок, портье вопросительно взглянул на него темно-синими чуть косящими глазами и хрипло спросил:  
\- Чем могу?   
\- Номер на день.  
Парень без слов положил на стойку потрепанную тетрадь для записи постояльцев и потянулся к крючкам с ключами.  
Спустя минуту Дерек уже поднимался по лестнице. Оставил вещи в комнате, тоже на удивление опрятной, и, спустившись, направился к салуну.   
«Дом короля» - различалось на крупной вывеске. Здание было крепким, сделанным из бруса, что говорило о процветании его владельца. Такие здания не делаются наспех при основании города, оно было построено недавно. Значит, окрестные ранчо и проезжие часто здесь оставляют свою наличность. Остановка стала представлять больший интерес — где деньги и выпивка, там и нужная ему информация.  
Внутри стоял смрад сигаретного дыма и ровный гул разговоров. За одним из центральных столов шла вялая игра в карты на четверых. Возле стойки сидело трое и еще несколько мужчин расположились за столиками в зале. Все ковбои. Кроме девочек, порхающих по залу, и одного картежника, который, судя по франтовскому наряду, старался поставить себя как житель Востока — костюм на нем едва аж не похрустывал крахмалом.   
Дерек взял пиво и устроился за столиком у стены, лицом к залу и входу. Стоило немного подождать и осмотреться, прежде чем кого-то спрашивать.  
Атмосфера была спокойной, но первому впечатлению не стоило доверять. Дерек обвел взглядом зал и обратил внимание на картежников. Игра к этому времени из вялой стала более оживленной. На лицах появилось напряжение, а «франт» нервно дергал ногой. Через минуту он дерганным движением взял прикуп, а его сосед раздосадовано сбросил, когда все остальные подняли ставки. «Франт» неровными движениями быстро перетасовывал свои карты, явно помогая себе размышлять. Один из его противников, крупный парень с всклокоченными волосами и шрамом на лбу, зло поглядывал на него и раздраженно на свои карты. Третий оставшийся игрок помедлил минуту и тоже сбросил карты, откинулся на спинку стула и с удовольствием прикурил. «Франт», кроме дерганных движений, никаких признаков нервозности не проявлял. Двое игроков еще раз подняли ставки и вскрылись. Секундой позже, как Дерек и думал, ковбой со шрамом вскочил и потянулся за револьвером:  
\- Да ты шулер! - голос был под стать обладателю — громкий и низкий.  
\- Не любишь проигрывать? Все честно, Даг! - парень хоть и изображал из себя восточного, реагировал спокойно.  
\- Ты всю игру дергался, небось карты в рукава пихал, пока никто не видит! - Даг уже наставил на своего соперника оружие и дело запахло жаренным.  
Дерек попрощался с возможностью узнать что-либо сегодня и, возможно, вообще.  
\- Да тик у него такой нервный. У моего братца тоже такой — ни секунды не может тихо просидеть, и руки вечно кривые. - достаточно громко произнес он.   
Даг, как и все присутствующие, посмотрел на него.  
\- А тебе чего надо?  
Дерек чуть отодвинул на груди полу плаща, ровно настолько, чтобы стала видна звезда маршала*. Решительности у Дага во взгляде поубавилось.  
\- Ничего. Просто не шулер этот парень. Проверь, если хочешь.  
В недружелюбной тишине «франт» сделал лучшее, что мог в этой ситуации, - завернул рукава. Никаких спрятанных карт там не было.  
Даг под шуточки и гомон, бурча, спрятал револьвер и вышел на улицу.

\- Ну и какого черта ты вмешался? - не слишком дружелюбно, но Дерек не ждал ничего иного от этого парня.  
Бросив на него взгляд через плечо, он, не сбавляя шага, продолжил путь к гостинице.  
\- Было бы крайне неприятно оправдываться перед твоим отцом, объясняя, почему я не вмешался, когда его единственный сын строит из себя профессионального игрока.  
\- А, так ты из вечных приглядывающих... - это прозвучало как оскорбление. - Может, и приехал, чтобы меня на путь истинный наставить?  
Дерек развернулся к нему, поднявшись на крыльцо. В свете, падающем из открытой двери гостиницы, парень выглядел взрослее, но все равно больше напоминал неоперившегося цыпленка. А еще у него чуть ли не на лбу было написано «Вечно влезаю в неприятности!» Дерек такие таблички прекрасно читал и очень не завидовал Стилински-старшему. Мужик хороший и крутой, только такой мог пять лет быть шерифом Сильвер-Сити, но с отпрыском справиться не так-то просто.  
\- Я тут проездом и по другому делу, так что можешь втягивать свои колючки. Завтра меня уже здесь не будет, а ты можешь дальше подставляться под пули. Если действительно этого так хочешь. Или вернись к отцу и признай, что он прав, или продолжай надеяться, что он пришлет за тобой гвардию. - развернувшись, он вошел внутрь.  
\- А как ты меня вообще узнал? - крикнул ему в спину Стайлз.  
\- Кольт слишком приметный.

 

Утром стало ясно, что от Стайлза Стилински так просто не отделаться. Дерек ел яичницу с беконом в заведении «У Мамаши Роуз» и подумывал задержаться в городе еще на пару дней только ради такой готовки и крепкого, отменного кофе, когда на скамью напротив опустился Стайлз.  
\- Мой револьвер и правда приметный, хотя знают его только те, кто знает отца, но я восстановил статус-кво и разузнал немного о тебе, Дерек Хейл.  
Дерек скептически поднял бровь — либо этот неугомонный еще ночью поднял с постели телеграфиста, либо, что весьма вероятно, сам сел за аппарат. И все ради того, чтобы утереть нос незнакомцу? Если он так изнывал со скуки, понятно, почему сбежал из колледжа.  
Стайлз же с победным видом продолжал:  
\- Федеральный маршал, 25 лет, из знаменитой в Северном Техасе семьи, воевал два года на стороне Синих**, потом год в рейнджерах, теперь одиночка со значком, почти охотник за головами. Тогда почему именно тебя Маккол послал за своим сынком? - в его взгляде не осталось ни капли шутки, только интерес и, что еще страшнее, азарт.  
Дерек, благодаря развитой интуиции, частенько чувствовал ловушки, прежде чем туда угодить. Это была засада. И у него складывалось ощущение, что ее уже не обойти. Но кто сказал, что он должен облегчать задачу?!  
Спокойно дожевав яичницу и допив кофе одним глотком, он поднялся, бросил на стол четвертак и направился к выходу.   
\- Если ты слышал обо мне, должен понимать, что я не отстану.  
Как будто Дерек этого сам не понимал. Не зря же рукоятку отцовского кольта Стайлз украсил резными листьями плюща.***

*маршалы обеспечивают работу федеральных судов в пределах вверенных им районов и исполнение указов; вручают повестки в суд, вызовы, предписания, ордера, и другие документы, выпущенные судами, совершают аресты и перевозят федеральных заключённых, а также занимаются перевозкой зарплат служащих судов, доставкой и охраной свидетелей.  
**в Гражданской войне (1861-1865) северяне носили синюю форму, южане — серую.  
*** вечнозеленый плющ является символом упорства в достижении цели.

Глава 2.

При дневном свете «Дом короля» выглядел еще величественнее на фоне остальных, обшитых досками домов. Внутри было тихо и сумеречно, освещена была только стойка.   
\- Пива.  
Бармен, крупный мужчина с крепкими руками, плоскими, сбитыми костяшками и горбатым носом, бросил на Дерека заинтересованный взгляд и потянулся за стаканом.  
\- Не часто нас посещают федеральные маршалы. Еще реже они по утрам пьют пиво в «Короле».  
\- Проездом, как и многие. А пиво здесь хорошее, как и стрепня у Мамаши.  
\- Дааа, насчет этого у нас всегда рады принять. В этом году все крупные ранчо в округе почти на месяц задержали ковбоев, так мы чуть не в убытках, но марку держим.  
\- А что так, с ковбоями?  
\- Да целый год напастей: сначала снег до конца апреля стоял, потом в июле засуха, какой уже лет десять не бывало — вот и решили Большой Рэд Биллингс и другие задержать скот. Им на руку, что Додж меньше двухсот миль, и контракты со старыми партнерами давно подписаны. А мы вот только на приезжих и держимся...   
Как и прочие много повидавшие на своем веку люди бармен любил поговорить, да и профессия обязывала. Достаточно было дать понять, что неприятностей от тебя не будет. Дерек назвал бы таких золотой жилой, если бы у него спросили классификацию информаторов. Стоит только задать тему, а он в ответ уже все необходимое.

А в отеле его опять поджидал Стайлз Стилински.  
Дерек остановился на входе, молча посмотрел на него, выражая свое недоумение и издевку одной только поднятой бровью.  
Стайлз лишь закатил глаза и громко вздохнул:  
\- Видишь! Вот как можно общаться с человеком, который разговаривает бровями?!   
Обращался Стилински не к Господу Богу и даже не к Дереку, а к портье. Тот широко улыбнулся, навевая Дереку повторную ассоциацию с теленком, но смешок проглотил.  
Стайлз же, видимо, решил продолжить импровизированное представление перед единственным зрителем и, чуть откинув руку, пафосным тоном, который не каждый проповедник в воскресенье воспроизведет, проговорил:  
\- Но то мой крест, дарованный судьбой, пойдем, мой друг, обедать мы с тобой.  
Рыжий скрылся за своей конторкой, сложившись от хохота. Дерек помедлил минуту, развернулся и тоже вышел, как раз тогда, когда Стайлз уже устал ждать и поднимался на крыльцо гостиницы.  
Проигнорировав его недовольное сопение, Дерек кивнул в сторону заведения Мамаши Роуз:  
\- Ты же хотел есть?  
Стайлз прищурился, кивнул, приняв какое-то решение, широко улыбнулся и, хлопнув Дерека по плечу, зашагал к столовой.

Они получили по порции тушеных овощей с бифштексом и кофе, прежде чем Стайлз заговорил.  
\- Могу поспорить, что в «Короле» ты не много разузнал.  
Судя по довольной физиономии, Стилински находил одним из величайших удовольствие поддразнивать федерального маршала. Дерек поймал себя на желании продолжить эту игру.  
\- Видимо, моя удача перекочевала к тебе?  
\- Я просто пораскинул мозгами и решил, что такой тихоня, как Скотт Маккол, в свои семнадцать вряд ли решит провести вечер в незнакомом салуне, зато на ночь остановиться должен. - Стайлз замолчал на секунду, снова проявляя свою любовь к театральности, и продолжил: - Так вот, Пит, портье, запомнил молодого парня, проезжавшего через город неделю назад. Но самое интересное — тот был не в одиночестве!  
\- А в сопровождении молодой, красивой девушки, которая прятала свое лицо и ни с кем не разговаривала, - закончил Дерек. - Необязательно заходить в бар, чтобы о тебе узнал бармен.  
Стайлз сдулся, но любопытство скоро победило обиду.  
\- Что еще ты выведал у этого старого сплетника?  
\- А зачем мне отвечать?  
\- Во-первых, ты чувствуешь себя обязанным присмотреть за мной, а в совместной дороге это делать легче. Во-вторых, я — хорошая компания. В-третьих, я не отстану. И, в-четвертых, я знаю Маккола, как свои пять пальцев.  
Дерек вопросительно взглянул, и Стайлз без пояснений понял, о чем он.  
\- Были соседями и даже в школу три года вместе ходили, пока меня на Восток не отправили. Так куда мы?  
Дерек сдался, мысленно махнув на возможные проблемы рукой.  
\- На ранчо «Т в круге»*. В городе не нашлось хороших лошадей, а в окрестностях их продает только Большой Рэд Биллингс.  
Стайлз снова широко улыбнулся и набросился на уже остывшую еду. Дерек незаметно наблюдал за ним. Насколько он знал, Стайлзу было двадцать, и последние три года он провел где-то на Востоке, то ли в Бостоне, то ли в Нью-Йорке. Очень умный, образованный и, несмотря на внешнюю беспокойность, вдумчивый и серьезный. Однако, вопреки просьбе отца, не продолжил образование и не стал каким-нибудь адвокатом или врачом, а рванул за Запад. Сюда людей часто вела авантюристская жилка, природное шило в причинном месте. Почему-то в эту версию в отношении Стайлза Стилински Дерек не верил. Чувствовал, что здесь прячется что-то более крупное. И теперь у него есть время докопаться до этого.  
Дерек Хейл не любил загадок, которые притворяются ясным делом.

 

*описание клейма, так часто заменяли в разговоре полное название ранчо.

Глава 3.

Они отправились в путь спустя два часа. «Т в круге» находилось в пятнадцати милях к северо-востоку, и самым логичным с их стороны было приехать туда к вечеру и напроситься на ночлег. Поэтому лошадей пустили тихим шагом.  
Прерия простиралась на многие мили вокруг, только на горизонте с севера переходя в небольшую рощу. Осень еще только вступала в свои права, поэтому день был теплый и сухой. Трава мягко пружинила под копытами лошадей, и Дерек погружался в особый вид медитации — спокойствие путешественника. Сгорбившись в седле и покачиваясь в такт движению коня, он обдумывал обстоятельства дела, наблюдал за местностью, потому что закрыть глаза и уши может только дурак, и за своим спутником. Стайлз отлично держался в седле и, вопреки ожиданиям Дерека, не болтал без умолку. Стилински вытянул из кармана седельной сумки небольшую книжечку и что-то быстро строчил, время от времени отрываясь от нее, чтобы осмотреться вокруг. Городской костюм он сменил на обычные джинсы, рубашку и жилетку, что сделало его совершенно не отличимым от сотен других молодых парней на Западе. Единственно, сапоги были чересчур новыми и дорогими. И кольт. Скорее Дерек теперь выделялся бы из толпы своей любовью к черному цвету. Свою одежду он шил на заказ, когда была возможность, потому что найти среди обилия клетчатого, коричневого и синего что-либо черное стоило огромного труда. Дерек на считал себя денди или франтом, хотя некоторую долю позёрства в собственной манере одеваться не отрицал. Его прозвали Черный Хейл. И это было ему на руку — трусливые предпочитали с ним не связываться, когда узнавали, а более опасные ошибались, принимая его за клоуна с раздутой славой и парой засечек*. В любом случае, это давало Дереку преимущество. Сам он еще на войне научился объективно оценивать противника.  
Вот если вернуться к Стайлзу, тогда в «Короле» противники, видя его дерганные, как будто нервные, движения, посчитали, что карта ему не идет. А это был всего лишь невольный, а потому еще более реалистичный блеф. Что еще раз доказывало, насколько важно видеть дальше собственного носа.  
\- Как ты умудряешься писать в движении?  
Стайлз бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд и вернулся к книжечке в своих руках.  
\- Мой почерк не намного лучше, когда я пишу за столом, так что разница почти не заметна. У меня нет твоего каменного спокойствия, так что руки и голову нужно чем-то занимать. Скажи спасибо, что я не играю на гармошке. И, кстати, чем следить за мной, как за преступником, лучше скажи, что узнал от старшего Маккола.  
Дерек улыбнулся краешком губ.  
\- Как же ты успел и собраться, и за мной проследить?  
\- Окна на нужную сторону выходили, - отмахнулся Стайлз, но книжечку убрал и обратил все свое внимание на Дерека.  
\- Хочешь изображать парочку сыщиков? - вопросительно взглянул на него тот.  
Стайлз закатил глаза.  
\- Лучше меня ты Скотта все равно не знаешь, и времени у тебя на это нет, так что хватит изображать из себя сурового одиночку.  
Выговор от желторотого... Это было бы смешно, если бы Стайлз не был настолько спокоен и уверен в себе. Дерек дал себе зарок больше не обращаться с ним, как с зеленым юнцом. Он кивнул и заговорил:  
\- У него нет предположений, с кем путешествует сын. Все знакомые девушки не пропадали, а новых знакомых у него в последнее время не было.  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
\- И необычно Скотт себя перед побегом не вел? Он, когда влюбляется или захвачен какой-то идеей, ходит с такими мечтательными глазами, что мир вокруг не замечает.  
\- Наоборот, был собран, серьезен и готовился поехать в Бостон к родственникам, - и, опережая вопрос Стайлза, добавил: - среди тех родственников нет девушки подходящего возраста.  
Стайлз нахмурился еще больше, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но спустя секунду закрыл его, так и не заговорив.  
До ранчо они добрались в тишине.

 

Постройки ранчо «Подковный шип»** появились почти неожиданно перед ними, скрытые до последнего поворотом реки, холмами и небольшой рощей. К добротному дому на две-три комнаты прилегали другие постройки, образуя прямоугольник без одной стороны. Ворота были открыты, а по двору ходили вернувшиеся с пастбищ работники. Вскоре их появление вызвало множество любопытных взглядов. Въехав в ворота, Дерек обратился к ближайшему ковбою:  
\- Хей! Мне нужно поговорить с хозяином или сегундо.***  
Мужчина окинул его взглядом и, повернувшись, крикнул:  
\- Ленни, позови Рэда! Тут к нему, - и с чувством выполненного долга понес свое седло в конюшню, когда длинноногий мальчишка скрылся в доме.  
Не прошло и минуты, как на крыльце появился высокий и крепко сложенный мужчина. Дерек со Стайлзом подъехали к дому и спешились.  
\- Добрый вечер, чем обязан маршалу?  
Дерек ответил на рукопожатие.  
\- Добрый. Я ищу одного парня, а в городе мне сказали, что где-то с неделю назад он должен был покупать у вас лошадей. Помните его?  
\- Такой среднего роста, коренастый и зеленый?  
Дерек кивнул, и Рэд продолжил:  
\- Да, был. Купил двух. Но спешили они так, будто черти на хвосте сидели!   
Прищуренный хитрый взгляд намекал и задавал вопрос одновременно, но Дереку было не интересно удовлетворять чужое любопытство.  
\- И что же, даже девушка не отдохнула?  
Биллингс чуть улыбнулся, принимая условия игры.  
\- Нет, она вообще шарахалась от моих людей, как от чумных. Только рассчитались, их и след простыл.   
Дерек разочарованно вздохнул и снял шляпу.  
\- И не обмолвились, куда направляются?  
\- Нет. Зато, судя по клейму, их лошадки с ранчо Фицпатрика, что милях в тридцати к востоку от Додж-Сити.  
Дерек вопросительно поднял брови, и Рэд пояснил, пожав плечом:  
\- У меня брат там лавку сейчас держит, в прошлом году ездил к нему, вот и видел. Скотоводу клейма всегда за глаз цепляются. А тут на лошадках увидел, аж удивился, что они к востоку оказались, когда люди совсем городские. Девушка совсем леди держалась, а парень вообще как первый раз на Западе.  
Он сплюнул с крыльца и, окинув быстрым взглядом двор, сказал:  
\- Темно уже. Кидайте свои вещи в сарае, там должна быть пара свободных коек, и приходите ужинать.  
\- Спасибо, в прерии еще наночуемся, а домашней еды сто лет не пробовал! - Дерек кивнул в знак благодарности и надел шляпу, оборачиваясь к такому тихому Стайлзу.  
\- Даг, покажи маршалу, где у нас койки! - донесся голос Рэда у него из-за спины.  
Стайлз, опираясь на круп своего коня, изображал самого тупого человека в мире под тяжелым взглядом своего карточного соперника.

*некоторые стрелки; любители покрасоваться, за каждого убитого ставили на своем оружии зарубки.  
**Toe catch. Отсюда буква в клейме.  
*** Сегундо — старший ковбой, правая рука владельца ранчо.

Глава 4.

Стоило ждать неприятностей. Эта мысль заставляла Дерека быть начеку и во время ужина, и после. Но ничего не происходило. Даг, правая рука Рэда Биллингса, бросал на Стайлза злые взгляды, подчеркнуто грубо обращался, когда не мог проигнорировать, на этом и все. Но Дерек предчувствовал неприятности.   
Когда после ужина все расходились, он задержался за домом, чтобы раскурить трубку. Иногда она помогала лучше думать, а сейчас это было бы как никогда кстати.  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как за углом послышалась возня и ругань шепотом, тему которой было не разобрать. Дерек мысленно подбросил монетку — хотя с его везением, это точно не могли быть обычные разборки ковбоев — и, приняв решение, бесшумно подошел ближе.  
Человек подобного бурного нрава, как Даг Симсон, конечно, не мог ограничиться простым игнорированием — за углом он протирал стену дома Стайлзом и что-то тихо ему говорил, практически на ухо. Дерек прикидывал необходимость вмешаться, когда Стайлз дернулся, ударил носком сапога под колено противника и добавил апперкот в живот. В солнечное сплетение он, по-видимому, не попал, потому что Симсон даже не пошатнулся. Зато ответил знатным хуком справа. Стайлз отлетел обратно к стене, но от следующего удара увернулся и, оказавшись к Дагу чуть сбоку, ударил того сзади под колено ногой, затем кулаком в висок и закончил, разбив нос противника о стену. Симсон завалился вбок, пошатываясь и опираясь на руки, а Стайлз сплюнул кровавую слюну на землю, развернулся и уперся взглядом в Дерека.  
\- Сам напросился, - буркнул он и не глядя пошел к сараю, где ночевали работники.   
Дерек докурил и последовал за ним.

С утра Дерек подтягивал подпругу, когда его окликнул незнакомый ковбой.   
\- Хей! Мне сказали, что ты насчет тех парня и девушки к нам наведывался, так?  
\- Да, а что?  
\- Да они не к Доджу повернули, когда уезжали, а на север. Я на пастбище был, как и вчера, вот и видел. Подумал, мало ли пригодится.  
Дерек искренне и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, друг, ты сейчас миль на 300 сократил нам дорогу.  
Ковбой пожал плечами:  
\- Не перетрудился же.  
Они обменивались рукопожатием, когда подошел Стайлз.  
\- Что-то новое?  
Дерек повернулся к нему, очертил взглядом синяк на пол челюсти и, подождав, пока они останутся одни, ответил:  
\- Да. Похоже, Маккол с девушкой договорились оставить лошадей Фицпатрика в условном месте, а сами едут не на запад. Так что ищем их следы на севере.  
\- Не слишком конкретно, - съязвил Стайлз, но послушно пошел к своей оседланной лошади.  
Дерек заметил стоящего у загона Дага Симсона с кривым носом и против воли улыбнулся.  
Этот парень нравился ему все больше.

 

Несмотря на недовольное бурчание Стайлза о бессмысленности этого, они не только смогли выбрать правильное направление, но и нашли следы беглецов. В пяти милях к северу от ранчо Большого Рэда, в небольшой роще было вытоптана несколько квадратных ярдом травы и ободраны ближайшие кусты. Лошадей Фицпатрика явно оставили здесь.  
\- Когда они успели договориться о такой передаче? - задал в пустоту вопрос Стайлз.  
\- Может, Скотт не такой простак, как ты думаешь?  
Стайлз фыркнул.  
\- Скорее я ошибаюсь в направлении движения солнца, чем о мыслительном процессе Скотта Маккола.  
\- Значит, та девчонка не так проста, - пожал плечами Дерек.  
Что создавало для них дополнительные проблемы.  
Дерек прошел к краю рощи. Осенний листопад еще не покрыл все вокруг сплошным ковром и на земле четко выделялись следы от копыт. Но их было слишком много — видимо, это были и Маккол со спутницей, и те, кто забирал оставленных тут лошадей. Но ярдах в двадцати от рощи следы — вырванные копытом клочки травы и земли — складывались в две цепочки, которые вели к северу.  
\- Эй, посмотри, - Стайлз подошел справа и протянул ему клочек бумаги.  
Это была полоска, оторванная с верхней части газетного листа. Но, главное, на ней частично осталось название газеты и дата — Omaha Dai* 1870, авгус...  
\- Насколько вероятно, что забиравшие лошадей люди возвращались из Омахи или где-то подхватили недавний выпуск, по сравнению с тем, что Скотт сорвался с места в неизвестность, но от «Подковного шипа» они движутся именно на север.   
Стайлз высказывал вслух мысли Дерека. Им, в любом случае, нужно рискнуть, чтобы не терять время.

 

\- Так почему ты подался на Запад?  
\- Стать настоящим мужиком, конечно! - без запинки ответил Стайлз.  
\- Что-то не похоже...  
\- Я большой мальчик и даже без помощи твоего значка могу справиться.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
\- Но вчера изображал из себя няньку.  
\- И тебя это так разозлило, что на следующий день возмущение взыграло?  
Стайлз подавился следующей репликой и уже с искрой смеха во взгляде посмотрел на него.  
\- Нет, конечно, просто искал повод потребовать у тебя восхваления моих бойцовских качеств! - с плохо скрытым сарказмом ответил он, наконец.  
Дерек не мог с собой ничего поделать — этот парень был просто сплетением противоречий и неожиданностей. Он откинул голову и громко засмеялся.  
Стайлз довольно улыбнулся и подхлестнул своего коня по направлению к ручью в миле впереди.  
Дерек, уже просто широко улыбаясь, неторопливо следовал за ним.   
До Омахи была неделя пути.

* Omaha Daily World - самая старая газета в Небраске, основана в 1860-е.

Глава 5.

Стайлз возился с костром, пока Дерек обтирал лошадей и привязывал их недалеко от лагеря. К тому времени, когда он умылся в ручье и, набрав котелок воды, вернулся, Стайлз уже кидал бекон и бобы на горячую сковороду.  
Дерек устроил котелок над краем костра. К тому времени, как Стайлз дожарил их ужин и убрал сковороду с огня, вода уже шумела. Дерек передвинул котелок в центр костра и засыпал в него кофе. Пока он возился, Стайлз разделил еду на две части.  
\- Тарелка у нас только одна, так что кому-то придется есть со сковороды. Разыграем очередь?  
Дерек пожал плечами и, протянув руку, взялся за ручку сковороды.  
\- Мне не привыкать есть из чего попало, - чуть нахмурил брови и добавил: - но завтра тарелка моя.  
\- Без проблем, парень. Я как-то не рассчитывал путешествовать сейчас своим ходом - холодает, не до ночевок под открытым небом. Знал бы, запасся утварью. Кружка ведь тоже одна?  
Дерек кивнул, не отрываясь от еды. Может, Стайлз и вырос в городе, но готовить на костре он умел первоклассно. У самого Дерека руки хоть и из того места росли, к готовке таланта не имели. Но вкусную еду он оценить умел всегда. Кажется его вид был достаточно красноречив, потому что парень самодовольно улыбнулся и принялся за свою порцию.

\- Ты же не рассчитывал остаться в том городишке на всю зиму. Тогда куда бы подался дальше?  
Стайлз бросил на него настороженный взгляд, а спустя секунду пожал плечами и продолжил возиться с подкладкой своего плаща - она зацепилась за куст шиповника и требовала починки.  
\- Продвигался бы на Запад по железной дороге. Может, успел бы до морозов во Фриски или Анджелес. Я не строил особых планов...  
Дерек затянулся, выпустил дым прежде чем спросить.  
\- А на Востоке планы были?  
Стайлз даже не подал виду, что удивлен таким любопытством.  
\- Были. Там для меня много чего напланировали. Университет, практика у друга-адвоката, женитьба лет в двадцать семь, партнерство в фирме, трое детишек, пост мэра, почетный отдых, восемь внуков и респектабельная табличка на кладбище. Не жизнь, а сказка, да?  
Стайлз внимательно смотрел Дереку в глаза, задавая вопрос. С каким-то жадным любопытством он ожидал ответа, как будто тот был приговором или значимой вехой в их общении - скажешь не то, что ждут, и сам не поймешь, как все разрушил. Понять бы еще что это, все?  
\- Все родители хотят такого будущего для своих детей. Вот только не всем детям оно нужно.  
Стайлз улыбнулся, кивнул явно своим мыслям и вернулся к плащу.  
\- Именно так. Видимо папиного во мне больше, чем маминого, раз респектабельная, слаженная и спокойная жизнь встала мне поперек горла. Думаю, отец даже не слишком удивился, когда я слинял из Университета.  
Дерек выбил трубку о каблук, погружаясь в размышления. История далеко не оригинальная - половина Запада состоит из парней, которым было тесно в привычной среде, а зад тянуло на приключения. Он наслушался таких великое множество, пока "охотился". Менялись лица и меткие детали, но основа оставалась прежней - дух покорителей тянул людей к новым территориям, неосвоенным, требующим силы воли и тела. Некоторые погибали, многие двигались вперед, осваивая фронтир*, но мало кто возвращался.  
Они искали славы, богатства или места, где можно пустить корни. Стайлз же, по ощущениям Дерека, не гнался ни за первым, ни за вторым и уж точно ни за третьим. Он не был похож на того, кто не имеет цели в жизни и мечется как перекати-поле. Однако, старательно создавал такой образ в глазах окружающих. Там, где все выглядит нарочито просто, часто прячется загадка. Чем дальше, тем больше Дереку казалось, что Стайлз сплошь состоит из этих загадок. Но лезть с расспросами он права не имел. Зато он обладал большим терпением, а причина того, что Стилински хочет затеряться на пестром Западе рано или поздно проявится сама.

На следующий день они, не останавливаясь на привал, а просто пустив лошадей шагом, чтобы сэкономить время, обедали пеммиканом**, запас которого Дерек сделал, посещая пару недель назад дружественное племя индейцев.  
\- Мне все же не понять, что понадобилось Скотту в Омахе? И почему он и эта девушка не отправились туда поездом из Сент-Луиса? - жуя, а потому не разборчиво, размышлял вслух Стайлз. - Нее, Скотту задурить голову даже стараться особо не нужно... он как телок, вообразивший себя Дон Кихотом - достаточно тени Дульсинеи Тобосской, чтобы он бросился искать мельницы...  
Дерек поднял бровь и взглянул на него:  
\- Считаешь, он нужен ей только для защиты? Возможно, но на Западе женщине вполне безопасно путешествовать.  
Стайлз проглотил пеммикан, едва его прожевав:  
\- Значит, у нее есть что-то что для женщины делает поездку опасной! Хотя то, что ей нужен именно Скотт тоже не нужно сбрасывать со счетов, - чуть задумчиво закончил он.  
Дерек нахмурился и спросил:  
\- А ты уверен, что за три года Маккол не изменился? Повзрослел, например?  
Стайлз усмехнулся и махнул рукой.  
\- Скорее Скалистые горы сдвинутся, чем Скотт перестанет вести себя как Айвенго, да простит меня сэр Вальтер. - Он откусил еще кусок и продолжил: - С другой стороны, можно предположить, что требуется в Омахе нашей незнакомке. И зачем делать круг?  
\- Чтобы что-то забрать. Она изначально собиралась в Омаху и следила за событиями в городе, потому мы и нашли клок газеты. Но, видимо, это не основной ее источник информации, иначе бы она относилась к ним с большей бережностью. Скорее всего у нее связь с кем-нибудь в городе.  
\- Могу поспорить, этот кто-то будет ее встречать. Хотя, если Скотт ей действительно нужен не только как провожатый, открыто это может и не произойти.  
\- Омаха - город молодой. Но, являясь железнодорожным узлом между Востоком и Западом, растет быстро. Там есть парочка вожаков, но насколько это может быть с ними связано, сейчас можно только предполагать. Маккол мог случайно ввязаться в неприятную историю.  
Стайлз хмыкнул и сказал, обращаясь будто к самому себе:  
\- Не у одного меня такой талант, значит.  
Дерек посмотрел на него вопросительно, приподняв брови, но Стайлз отмахнулся.  
\- На сколько мы сейчас от них отстаем?  
\- Дней на пять, учитывая, что движемся быстрее.  
Они оба понимали, что к тому времени, когда они доберутся до Омахи, все будет уже позади. Оставалось надеяться, что Скотт не сунет свою голову сразу в петлю.

 

* граница осваиваемых территорий.   
** индейская еда: сушеное измельченное мясо и сало бизона, а также ягоды и специи.

Глава 6.

На третий день их путешествия утро выдалось особенно холодное. Кутаясь в одеяло, Дерек на корточках разводил огонь, матерясь под нос, когда отсыревшие веточки не поддавались. Стайлз отличался какой-то повышенной морозоустойчивостью, поэтому пошел к ручью умыться и набрать воды для кофе.  
Вернулся он минут десять спустя, свежий и улыбающийся. Поставил котелок с водой на землю и потянулся. Дерек отметил про себя, что хоть парень еще не утратил юношескую стройность, но вырос гибким и сильным, как горная кошка. Такие никогда не становятся горой мышц, в отличии от того же Дерека. Вспомнилось как он уходил на войну - восторженный, верящий в достойную цель и слишком молодой, чтобы видеть дальше своего носа. То, что не показала войну, разъяснили соседи, когда он вернулся. Воевавшему за северян нечего было делать в краю, где у большинства семей сыновья, братья, мужья, вставшие на сторону Юга так и не вернулись. Стал бродягой с огромным ранчо за спиной. Не самая большая шутка судьбы для человека на Западе. Дерек в своих разъездах встречал и богачей в лохмотьях, и бедняков, одетых по последней восточной моде, и даже одного дальнего родственника английских королей с Оксфордом за спиной.  
\- Ты что, спишь с открытыми глазами? - Стайлз слегка толкнул его руку, подкидывая к кострищу ветки и выводя из задумчивости.  
\- Ты в Канаде вырос? Сейчас градусов 30*.  
Стайлз фыркнул, копаясь с седельной сумке, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Это скорее ты привык к южному солнцу, по сравнению с Бостоном здесь тропики.  
Дерек поднял брови, бросая на Стайлза насмешливый взгляд.  
\- Я и в горах Вайоминга зимовал, но теплее от этого мне сейчас не стало.  
Стайлз простонал, закатив глаза, и сказал:  
\- Ну да, да я внук Санта-Клауса. Ты меня раскрыл!  
\- Скорее кого-то из оленей, - ответил Дерек себе под нос и вернулся к костру.  
\- А ты пасхальный кролик, - уже через плечо сказал Стайлз, направляясь к лошадям.  
Определенно, парень просто не мог не оставить последнее слово за собой. Как он еще не нашел неприятностей с таким языком, оставалось загадкой. Хорошего бойца всегда достаточно легко распознать по движениям. С другой стороны, сейчас основная часть споров решалась отнюдь не кулаками, а умный ганфайтер** никогда не станет хвалиться своей скоростью. Дерек ставил на последнее.  
Так заботиться об оружии, как это делал Стайлз, можно было по нескольким причинам. Например, из уважения к отцу, которому револьвер принадлежал. Однако, в движениях парня чувствовалась сноровка и опытность, которые не приходят после пары уроков по обращению с оружием, даже если те сопровождаются хорошими подзатыльниками. Нет, Стайлз явно отлично чувствовал свой револьвер и много из него стрелял. Хотя, скорее всего, это была тренировочная стрельба - в парне не чувствовалось холодности, свойственной людям с кровью на руках. В этом Дерек всегда полагался на свое чутье. Только дураки рассказывали на каждом углу о своих трупах или делали зарубки.*** Лучшим способом выставить себя на место мишени в тире было только обзавестись громким именем... или на лбу написать, что ты хочешь быстрой славы. Действительно, быстрой и короткой.  
Глубоко в душе Дерек чувствовал тепло от мысли, что Стайлз, насколько бы зеленым и молодым он ни был, не выставлял себя придурком, мог отвечать за свои слова и был хорошим напарником.

 

*по Фаренгейту. По Цельсию почти 0.   
**быстрый стрелок.  
***среди стрелков того времени была распространена традиция делать по зарубке за каждого убитого на ложе или рукоятке оружия; у действительно прославленных стрелков такой надобности, конечно, не было.

Глава 7.

К Омахе они подъехали уже ближе к вечеру. После недель в прерии город казался огромным, людным и шумным. Однако, след Скотта они смогли найти уже во второй гостинице - Маккол уже неделю снимал там номер. И, по словам консьержа, пятый день по вечерам глушил виски в салуне "Путеводная звезда".  
Там они Скотта и нашли, пьяным вдрызг. Он чудом удерживал относительно вертикальное положение, в большей степени благодаря стойке, на которую опирался, чем собственному равновесию. Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу, привлекая внимание, и получил пьяную широкую улыбку, от которой Дереку захотелось закатить глаза. Бармен встретил их радостным взглядом почти отчаивавшегося человека и тут же переместился к другому концу стойки.  
\- О, дружище, ты явно запрадновался...  
Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ и настойчиво повернул Скотта в сторону выхода. Тот секунду сопротивлялся, но вскоре почти повис на плече друга, когда ноги стали его подводить.  
\- О, я так рад... ты не представляешь...   
\- Как можно допиться до такого состояния? Ты прав, не представляю.  
Они достигли выхода, и, весьма предсказуемо, заместо ответа Скотт резко наклонился за перила, вываливая все выпитое на улицу, так что испуганные лошади шарахнулись от него, насколько позволяла им привязь.  
Стайлз сочувственно похлопал его по спине, чуть не отправив тем самым Скотта носом в собственные испражнения.  
Дереку к этому моменту уже надоело любоваться на неумелое пьянство, поэтому, схватив Маккола за шиворот, от стащил его с деревянного тротуара и сунул головой в лошадиную поилку, находящуюся в трех метрах от салуна. А, пока Скотт не очухался, насосом отправил свежую порцию воды ему прямо на голову.  
Подошедший минутой позже Стайлз вытащил Скотта из-под воды, чтобы тот не захлебнулся. Маккол сел на землю и, отплевываясь, оперся спиной на поилку.  
\- Прости, друг, у Дерека маловато терпения.  
Скотт медленно, осоловело моргал и смотрел на присевшего перед ним на корточки Стайлза.  
\- Но за что? - наконец хрипло спросил он.  
\- Если ты еще не достаточно протрезвел, могу окунуть еще раз, - Дерек возвышался над ними, скрестив руки на груди, и даже мимолетный взгляд на него не оставлял сомнений в его решимости.   
Стайлз посмотрел на него осуждающе, прежде чем спросить Скотта:  
\- Почему ты тут уничтожаешь дрянное виски, когда должен быть на Востоке в гостях у родни? Твои родители всех на уши поставили, когда ты пропал.  
Скотту хватило совести покраснеть.  
\- Я забыл отправить телеграмму... Сначала мы спешили, и было не до этого, а потом... Китти уехала.  
Выражение его лица не оставляло сомнений в причине запоя этого очередного Ромео.  
С другой стороны, этому можно было порадоваться, потому что они опасались, что Скотт влез во что-то посерьезнее любовного романа.  
Видимо, так думал не только Дерек, потому что Стайлз сразу улыбнулся и ободряюще хлопнул Маккола по плечу.  
\- Ну, уехала и уехала, не переживай, Скотт. Свою девчонку ты еще встретишь!  
\- Тебе-то легко! - голос Маккола был обиженным и каким-то детским. - Тебе вообще девушки не нужны, а с парнями раз-два и готово! Ни ухаживать не надо, ни переживать.  
Дерек смотрел, как Стайлз застыл и начал медленно покрываться густым румянцем, заметным даже в сгущающихся сумерках, подтверждая, таким образом, правдивость заявления Маккола. Что ж, это многое объясняло. Трудно бы ему было обеспечить отцу внуков и не пустить себе пулю в лоб лет через тридцать. Для других вариантов Стайлз был слишком прямолинейным.  
Скотт, однако, даже не заметил эффекта своих слов, продолжая жаловаться на судьбу:  
\- Она же даже согласилась сходить со мной на представление Буффало Билла! Так мило улыбалась, шутила и даже не попрощалась! Я бы понял, что ей нужно срочно уехать... и седельные сумки бы помог донести, они ведь тяжелые, не для такой хрупкой девушки...Даже записки не оставила... Так спешила... Что я не так сделал? Руки не распускал, даже наоборот.  
Дерек оторвался от разглядывания смущенного Стайлза и наклонился к Скотту, схватил его за ворот и развернул к себе, привлекая внимание.  
\- Какие седельные сумки?  
Маккол, все еще погруженный в свое горе, запнулся на полуслове и удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Сумки?  
\- Да, сумки. Слишком тяжелые для девушки. Откуда они?  
Скотт моргнул, видимо, копаясь в своей пьяной памяти.  
\- С подарками отцу. Китти накупила кучу подарком ему, отсылала друзьям с Востока, пока училась. Мы за ними заезжали по пути в Ома...  
Дерек не то застонал, не то зарычал и, встряхнув Маккола, прежде чем отпустить, выпрямился. Стайлз, забывший на время о своем открывшемся секрете, встал рядом и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Девчонка использовала его как охранника, везя золото. А приисков в том районе нет.  
\- Зато есть банки, - догадался Стайлз.  
Дерек кивнул и закончил мысль, которая и так была понятна обоим.  
\- И меньше месяца назад один подходящий ограбили.

Глава 8.

Им пришлось дождаться следующего утра, прежде чем удалось добиться от Скотта внятного описания внешности его Китти, и отправить сообщение шерифу Сакраменто. Дальше их возможности заканчивались, а пути расходились.

Дерек вышел на крыльцо, прищуриваясь от яркого солнца и скручивая сигарету. Даже осенью ему было в гостинице всегда душно и жарко - сказывалась привычка ночевок под открытым небом. Дерек оперся спиной о стену отеля и закурил, осматриваясь вокруг. Через два часа он со Скоттом сядет на поезд, чтобы лично передать этого любителя приключений с рук на руки его отцу. Почти неделя в постоянном соседстве с толпой раздражала заранее. Дерек не столько не любил большие города, сколько отвык от них.  
Справа, дальше по крыльцу Стайлз, сидя на стуле, закинул ноги на перила и расслабленно покачивался на двух задних ножках. Шляпу Стайлз низко надвинул на лоб, но Дерек не сомневался, что его уже заметили, поэтому подошел ближе и оперся на перила рядом с ногами Стилински.  
\- Остался чтобы попрощаться со Скоттом?  
\- Да. День мне погоды не сделает.  
Повисла тишина. Дерек следил взглядом за маленьким перекати-полем и сделал первую затяжку. Табак горчил.  
Заговорили они одновременно.  
\- Куда дальше?  
\- И не только с ним.  
Дерек затушил и откинул сигарету, сплюнул горькую слюну и повернулся к Стайлзу лицом. С того слетела всякая расслабленность, шляпа была откинула за спину, а взгляд стал непривычно серьезным и цепким.  
\- Не будем делать вид, что вчера тебя настигла глухота и тупость, мы знакомы дольше пяти минут. Скотт сказал правду. Которая дальше Скотта уйти не должна была.  
Дерек скрипнул зубами, неожиданно для себя раздражаясь от этого намека. Стайлз что, его со старой сплетницей меня перепутал?  
\- И не уйдет. - Стайлз немного расслабился. - Отец не знает?  
\- Я не говорил.  
Но, конечно, шериф Стилински не вчера на свет родился, чтобы не догадаться. Дерек сам себе кивнул, складывая картину.  
Стайлз отвел взгляд и, прищурившись, посмотрел на солнце.  
\- У меня не было особых планов на Западе. На самом деле, я не надеялся и месяца протянуть. Думал, или пристрелят, или пройдет. Забыл только, что слишком привязан к жизни.  
Он широко улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на Дерека. Как обычно, прямо и открыто.  
На какую-то секунду Дерек вспомнил себя до войны - восторженного и смелого - но тут же отогнал эту мысль. Время для сожалений еще не наступило или уже ушло. Наместо этого он спросил:  
\- На побережье?  
Стайлз снял свои ноги с перил и встал.  
\- Да. Попытаю удачи во Фриско.*  
Насвистывая мотив какой-то салунной песенки, он одел шляпу и пошел к двери отеля.  
Дерек почувствовал мимолетное сожаление, сам не понимая о чем. Он уже почти решил задержать Стайлза каким-нибудь вопросом, когда тот сам остановился и развернулся.  
\- Но на Рождество я приеду в Сент-Луис. До встречи.  
Стайлз последний раз кивнул и шагнул внутрь здания. Дерек почему-то не сомневался, что, попрощавшись со Скоттом, Стайлз тут же отправится в путь. Всю необходимую с его точки зрения пищу для размышлений он уже дал.  
Дерек медленно улыбнулся. Давно у него не было планов на Рождество.

*Сан-Франциско

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
